ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Star Upstairs
Previous episode: Hollywood Anniversary Next episodes: In Palm Springs http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BalconyHanging.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TaylorOrange.jpg Plot Lucy figures out that she has seen 99 movie stars since arriving in Hollywood, and when she finds out that Cornel Wilde is secretly staying up in the hotel penthouse, she wants him to be the coveted #100. She makes Bobby the bellboy sneak her in Cornel's room many different ways, but she ends up being trapped out on the penthouse balcony, needing to dangle herself down one floor to her suite. Trivia *This episode was shown as a rerun in season 6. A new "flashback" opening was filmed, where Lucy and Ricky are showing Little Ricky their momentos from Hollywood. Lucy announces how Cornel Wilde was #100, and that she beat the record by seeing the most movie stars in a two-week period. *This episode was originally going to be the one where Van Johnson guest starred. He was unable to appear because of a "sponsor conflict" with Phillip Morris competitor Lucky Strike at the time this episode was filmed. By the time the conflict was worked out, Van had ended up with a far better and more memorable plot, landing episode #124. *This is the first time we hear about Lucy's Robert Taylor autographed orange from the Farmer's Market. *The Band-Aid on Lucy's face after she falls off the balcony was for a real injury she sustained during the balcony scene, not for costume prop purposes. Quotes *Lucy: (writing in her trip diary) Let's see now- Friday, we went to Farmer's Market. Saw Robert Taylor squeezing oranges. Ethel: Yeah, some oranges have all the luck! *Lucy: Wasn't Taylor cute when he said he never signed an orange before? Ethel: Too bad you didn't get him to autograph something more permanent. You'll have to throw that orange away eventually. Lucy: Never! That orange and I are going to grow old and wrinkled together! *Lucy: Will you really arrange so I can see Wilde? Ricky: Sure. Tonight, we'll go see his new picture, The Big Combo. It got wonderful reviews. Lucy: Oh! You know what I mean. I wanna see him up close. Ricky: Alright, we'll sit in the front row. *Ethel: I hate to point this out, but Ricky told you to just forget that Cornel Wilde is up there. Lucy: Well, for once in my life, I'm not gonna do what Ricky tells me. Ethel: For ONCE in your life?! You NEVER do what he tells you! Lucy: So, why spoil a perfect record? *Lucy: Bobby, I'd hate to have to tell the hotel manager that YOU were the one who blabbed all over town that Cornel Wilde is staying here. Bobby: You wouldn't! Lucy: Oh, wouldn't I? *Bobby: How can anybody look so pretty on the outside and be son sneaky on the inside? Ethel: Isn't it awful? It's like smellin' a rose and gettin' stung by a bee! *Bobby: Could I ask you something? Lucy: Sure. Bobby: Why do you hate me? *Cornel Wilde: This newspaper is so wet you can read one page right through the other. Bobby: Well, I'm sorry about that. Cornel: For a minute, I thought President Eisenhower was playing golf with Little Orphan Annie! *Ricky: Hi, Ethel. Where's Lucy? Ethel: Uh, I don't know. Ricky: Oh, she's probably hanging around the hotel somewhere. Ethel: (looks at Lucy dangling from Cornel Wilde's balcony) You can say that again! *(Lucy falls from balcony) Ricky: Where are you going? Ethel: Oh, I gotta pick up a friend! *Ethel: What broke your fall? Lucy: One of the most uncomfortable palm trees in California.